star_wars_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wisona Suns
Wisona Suns is a Human female that served the Starlit Empire as a Captian of the Starlit Army and then the Shadow Empire as a Commander of the Shadow Army. Born to Jedi Master Alfeccat Cloudleaper and Jedi Commander Awesexc Alcyone in 1,981 ABY. She is the sister of Lyasill Enif, Celaeno Ghecth, Acamar Crescentdown, and Cecath Dawnburner. Biography Being born to Jedi Commander Awesexc Alcyone was one of the best things that could happen to her, fighting on her father's side in the Starlit Army. She was just a recruit fighting right beside her father, going to the same missions as him. Although, when she was just a recruit she was being sent to different planets, going from mission to mission without her father. Being reported to Naboo was the start of her solo journey in the Starlit Army. On Naboo, her mission was to get rid of all traces of the Shadow Empire. There were many Shadow Guards and others stationed on the planet, making it become a mission for two. Wishing that her father was with her, she had to get rid of the Shadow Empire on her own, blasting her rifle at every Shadow Guard she seen. Being alone and not used to seeing Shadow Guards, she had help from a fellow Gungan that was trained in grenades. A couple years later when she got rid of the signs of the Shadow Empire, she was told to go back to Coruscant in need of assistance. When she got back to Coruscant her father was a Jedi Commander, wielding a lightsaber and a rifle. She was happy that he was a Jedi Commander fighting in the Starlit Empire. This made her, however, think of the Sith Knight's she killed back on Naboo. Fleeing to the other side of the galaxy, she joined the Shadow Army as a Commander. As the years went by, Wisona was in charge of the Shadow Army on the planet of Dromund Kaas. As it was very prestigious to be in charge of the Shadow Army, she missed her family much. As commander, she went from planet to planet in search for younglings for the Shadow Empire. Her first mission as Shadow Commander, she had to extract Dark Lord Onepath Rainwar, protecting him with all she got. She ordered her Shadowtroopers to protect the Sith Citadel, Sith Academy, and Sith Temple. Having elite training in both herself and her Shadowtroopers, she was able to succeed the mission. As her orders were to extract, she only maintained on protecting the Dark Lord from harm, ignoring what she saw popping out of the storage boxes. Then, as her second mission proceeded, she was ordered to search and destroy on the nearby planet of Elom. When she was ordering her troops to search the huts and kill anyone they see, she spotted a Zabrak. Mistaking for Elomins', she nearly killed the Zabrak. The Zabrak was known as Grudrak. The Zabrak was taken by Wisono in the order of the Dark Lord Onepath Rainwar, completing another mission. Now, with the simple tasks completed, she was now in complete charge, having a seat right next to the Dark Lord himself and taking his orders.